SACRIFICE KyuSung
by kjwzz
Summary: Setiap orang hendaknya menjaga harapannya meski harapan itu rapuh dan membimbangkan serupa nyala lilin yang bergerak - gerak bimbang di terpa angin. Tapi ketika batas lilin telah berakhir, harus diterimanya kenyataan bahwa nyala itu telah selesai dan tidak semua harapan layak dipaksakan.
1. Chapter 1

_**SALAM KENAL .. ini FF pertama yang kubuat.. aku maaf kalau banyak grammar error betebaran..**_

_**aku sendiri bingung mau meng-kategorikan ini sebagai cerita apa dan bagaimana ? .. aku hanya mau ikut berpartisipasi dalam #Kyusungday :)**_

_**Kyuhun dan Yesung milik SM, Orang tuanya dan semua fansnya.. hehe aku cuman pinjem namanya aja, ini ga ada hubungannya sama mereka. **_

_**-SACRIFICE-**_

Seorang wanita kini tengah berada sebuah kamar berkutat dengan semua kertas dan layar laptop yang ada di hadapannya. Ini sudah dini hari, jarum panjangnya mengarah ke angka 9 sedangkan jarum pendeknya berada diantara 2 dan 3. Ketika kepenatan itu hinggap di kepalanya iya memutuskan untuk menghentikan semua kegiatannya yang membuatnya penat itu. Tangannya bergerak diatas keyboard laptop mencoba membuka setiap folder yang ada di dalamnya dan dia memutuskan untuk berhenti dan meng-klik sebuah file yang ternyata berisi lagu. Sebuah lagu yang dinyanyikan penyanyi saat ini **_( Juniel – Illa Illa). _**selagi lagu itu berputar ia mengingat kembali setiap kenangan yang ia lewati dalam hidupnya bersama Cinta Pertamanya.

**FLASHBACK ON**

" Sujin ? apa yang sedang kamu lakukan ? " sujin yang sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya di dalam kamar seketika menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya.

" oh Yesung hyung ? aku sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolahku." Tunggu dulu HYUNG ? Sujin kau itu wanita kenapa memanggil Yesung itu HYUNG bukan OPPA ? mungkin karena Sujin merasa oppanya itu lebih manis darinya. Tapi Yesung tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu dan lagi juga Sujin itu tomboy.

"Tugas apa memangnya ? serius sekali sepertinya ?" selidik Yesung.

" Ini Hyung tugas membuat essay tentang perkembangan film saat ini. Huh ini sangat susah hyung kau tahu sendiri aku itu paling tidak bisa mengarang." Sujin memelas seolah meminta bantuan terhadap sesosok namja manis di depannya.

" baiklah aku akan membantu buatkan, bagaimana puas ? " kata Yesung sambil menunjukan senyum termanis untuk dongsaeng kesayangannya ini.

" ah jinja ? " kata Sujin dengan gembiranya yang berlebihan dan seperti dibuat-buat karena ia tahu yesung pasti akan membantunya.

"ne, sudah jangan berlebihan begitu. Mana kertas dan pennya ?"

"ah oppa saranghae." Katanya lalu memeluk yesung dari belakang.

" jika ada maunya saja baru menyebutku oppa" Sujin hanya bisa tertawa dan duduk disebelah yesung sambil memperhatikan cinta pertamanya itu. Ya Yesung – Kim Yesung cinta pertamanya seorang Jeong Sujin, bagi Sujin Yesung adalah seorang malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untuk bersamanya sejak kecil-sejak orang tua Sujin bercerai dan ibunya meninggal dunia setelahnya. Ayahnya juga tak pernah mengurusnya dengan baik, dia hanya dirawat oleh pengasuhnya dari kecil. Dia tidak mengenal kasih sayang orang tua sebelum bertemu Yesung dan keluarganya.

**Flashback OFF**

Dia melihat seisi kamarnya-memutarkan bola matanya melihat seluruh saksi dimana diruangan ini ia dan cinta pertamanya menghabiskan masa-masa terindah bersama.

'_ Diruangan ini banyak kenangan kau toreh, dimana rasa cintaku hadir untukmu dan juga hatiku yang hancur karenamu.'_batinnya. tak terasa airmata mengalir di pipi kenyalnya..

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Ya hyung jangan menekuk mukamu seperti itu, kau tau kau sudah jelek jangan ditambah lagi" bohongnya mana mungkin Yesung malaikatnya terlihat jelek.

" kau tau aku kesal sekali karena kyuhyun terus saja menggangguku." Kata Yesung kesal sambil memasang wajah yang menurut Sujin sangat imut terlalu imut untuk dilihat.. lihat saja sekrang dia sedang memajukan bibirnya oh sungguh kissable.

" ya jadi hyung menekuk wajahmu menjadi simetris seperti ini hanya karena Kyuhyun mengerjaimu ? ah itu tidak masuk akal.. dia kan memang sering mengganggumu dari dulu.. itu mungkin semacam hobbynya jadi harusnya hyung sudah kebal." Katanya seperti guru yang sedang menerangkan materi panjang lebar.

" YA tapi tidak kali ini.. becandanya keterlaluan... masa dia bilang kesemua orang klo aku ini HOMO."

DEG- sungguh keterlaluan Kyuhyun, sujin tau klo Kyuhyun itu jahil tapi dia tak pernah seketerlaluan seperti ini. Sujin yang sekarang melihat Yesung cinta pertamanya bersedih karena perkataan kyuhyun yang menyakitkan itu tak tahu harus berkata apa.. rasanya ingin sekali menghampiri kyuhyun sekarang juga dan memakinya, tapi...

" aku tidak apa kalau dia mengerjaiku dan menggangguku seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, menyembunyikan semua barang-barangku, membuatku dipanggil guru berkali-kali karena salah membuat tugas atau menaruh banyak sampah didalam lokerku, tapi kali ini perkataannya terlalu menyakitkan.. apakah ini yang aku harapkan akan ku dengar dari orang yang aku sukai ? " yesung menunduk ingin menangis rasanya, untungnya yang sekarang ada dihadapanya Sujin yang sudah mengetahui semua tentang Yesung, mulai dari tabiat tabiat jelek yesung hingga ya.. Yesung yang suka terhadap namja tapi hanya pada satu namja yaitu Kyuhyun-cinta pertama Yesung.

Inilah yang membuat Sujin tidak bisa berbuat apa apa.. memaki kyuhyun apalagi membuat kyuhyun terluka sama saja melukai Yesung tapi dia lebih terluka melihat cinta pertamanya terluka karena orang lain.

_'Hyung tidakkah kau lihat aku selalu ada untukmu dan tak pernah menyakitimu_'batinnya.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Dia masih terdiam dalam kesunyian dan pekatnya dinihari, masih tetap pada pikirannya tentang setiap detail tentang masalalu yang begitu jelas terpampang dan masih bisa ia rasakan sakitnya.

_'setelah melihatmu menangis karenanya aku berjanji akan membantumu untuk bersamanya, mungkin itu yang dapat menghentikan tangis dan sedihmu._'batinnya sambil merintih merasakan sakit.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Yesung berjalan malas memasuki area sekolahnya itu, apalagi rasa malas harus bertemu dengan kyuhyun. Yesung berkomat kamit seperti tengah berdoa agar tak bertemu dengan kyuhyun tapi sepertinya sia sia karena kyuhyun kini tengah berada di kelasnya tepatnya di bangku ia biasa duduk. Sepertinya tidak akan ada sehari saja dalam hidup yesung tanpa kyuhyun di dekatnya.

" oh hai baby, apa kabar ? kau tau aku merindukanmu." Kata kyuhyun sambil bergaya sok imut.

" apa mau mu tuan pengganggu ? belom puaskah kau akan hal yang kemarin ?" jawabku malas lalu duduk disebelahnya.

" baby kamu jangan jutek gitu dong, nanti manisnya hilang."

Ada apa dengan kyuhyun ? kenapa dia tiba tiba menjadi berlebihan dan sok imut seperti ini ? apa dia salah meminum obatnya ?

" YA KYUHYUN kalau kau ingin bermain denganku nanti saja yah sekarang kembali ke tempatmu sana, mengganggu saja."

"shireo aku mau duduk disini saja denganmu yah." Katanya tetap dengan gaya sok imut lalu ia merangkul yesung erat. Yesung hanya bisa membuka matanya lebar dan merasakan dadanya berdebar sangat cepat. Ya Tuhan kenapa ini bisa begini.

" ya kamu kenapa baby yesung tadi jutek keterlaluan tapi setelah aku memelukmu kamu malah salah tingkah seperti itu ?"

"..."

" ya yesung apa kau masih mengerti caranya bernafas?" tanya kyuhyun yang kaget akan diamnya yesung.

"..."

"YA KIM YESUNG KAU INI..." tangan kyuhyun hampir saja inginmenampar yesung yang masih dalam kondisi diam tak bergerak sebelum sebuah suara mengintrupsinya untuk berhenti.

" Berhenti disitu CHO .. jangan sentuh Hyung ku."

Sujin lalu berlalu menghampiri yesung yang sudah kembali ke alam sadarnya. Menyadari Yesung sudah sadar kyuhyun lalu angkat bicara " ya kau, apa kau merasa berdebar dan senang saatku peluk seperti itu hah ? ahahaha dasar HOMO."

Kyuhyun hendak pergi sebelum seseorang menghentikannya dan menarik tangannya- ya dialah yesung.

" Tau darimana kau aku itu HOMO ? klo aku HOMO apa itu masalahmu hah ? apa karena aku HOMO aku berbeda dengan kalian semua. Aku juga bisa seperti kalian. Mau bukti ?" tiba tiba saya yesung beralih kearah Sujin, ditariknya dagu Sujin dengan kasar lalu diciumnya bibir yang masih pure belum tersentuh siapapun itu. Sontak semua orang yang ada diruangan itu kaget tak terkecuali Kyuhyun dan Sujin yang tengah menjadi pelampiasan Yesung saat ini untuk menjadi pembuktiannya. Menyakitkan memang tapi ini tidak lebih menyakitkan hati seorang Yesung yang tengah diliputi perasaan malu dan bersalah.

Setelah ciuman singkat itu yesung kembali menghampiri Kyuhyun dan berkata " aku memang HOMO tapi aku hanya tertarik pada seorang namja... dan itu... itu adalah... Kau Cho Kyuhyun."

To Be Countinue


	2. Chapter 2

**ini dia chap 2 .. **

**yesung milik kyu dan kyu milik yesung. ga ada yang lain. **

**selamat membaca **

**add cast : Jungsoo (umma yesung)**

**KYUSUNG - SUJIN- SACRIFICE**

Yesung berlari keluar dengan airmata yang beruraian. Ia hanya berlari tanpa tau ia akan melangkah kemana, yang sekarang ia rasakan adalah sebuah kekacauan, kekacauan hati dan perasaan, serta pikirannya. Yesung kini telah berada di sebuah jalan sepi dengan hamparan rumput di kanan dan kiri jalannya. Ia berhenti berlari dan hanya berjalan gontai tanpa berhenti menangis, seolah merasakan semua rasa sakit namun ia juga bersalah pada Sujin yang sudah seenaknya dia cium karena rasa kesalnya oleh Kyuhyun. Saat ia melihat sebuah pohon besar ia menghampiri pohon tersebut lalu duduk di sana-di bawah pohon itu. Ia duduk di sana cukup lama untuk mengistirahatkan diri, hati, dan pikirannya yang lelah serta kacau.

**_In other side..._**

Kyuhyun dan Sujin duduk berhadapan, tak ada percakapan yang tercipta antara mereka-hanya kesunyian yang mencekam. Kedua orang tersebut hikmat dalam pemikiran mereka masing-masing~pemikiran mereka tentang yesung~tak bisa di pungkiri yesung telah mengambil sebagian imajiner dan pemikiran mereka saat ini.

Karena jengah berdiam terlalu lama sambil berhadapan seperti itu Sujin akhirnya bangun dari tempatnya dan melangkah pergi untuk mencari yesung namun kyuhyun tiba tiba bersuara membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

" apa benar yang tadi ia katakan?" kata kyuhyun dengan tatapannya yang kosong.

"..." Sujin masih diam tak menjawab.

"apa benar yang Yesung bilang bahwa ia.." ulang Kyuhyun namun kata-katanya tak selesai.

" menurutmu ? Apa kau tak pernah melihat ketulusan mata seseorang, apa kau tak melihat ketulusan matanya, apa kau sudah puas sekarang karena kau benar bahwa dia HOMO ? Kau tau Yesung Hyung tak pernah marah setiap kau mengerjainya tapi kata-katamu yang bilang bahwa dia HOMO sangat melukainya kau tahu? Aku tak pernah melihatnya menangis dan bersedih seperti itu, kau... ? " kata Sujin dengan penuh emosi dan buliran airmata. Ia sakit melihat Yesung-nya bersedih.

Kyuhyun hanya diam tak dapat lagi berucap. Kyuhyun seolah merasakan kesedihan yesung yang tergambar dari kata kata Sujin.

Sujin yang tak kuat menahan emosinya berlari keluar untuk berusaha mengendalikan emosinya, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya terus diam dan kembali terbawa kedalam pemikiran yang sangat dalam.

**_~sacrifice~_**

Yesung berjalan menuju kerumahnya dengan gontai dan dalam keadaan yang berantakan. Sungguh ia tak perduli lagi dengan penampilannya yang semerawut dan kacau yang terpenting ialah ia sampai di rumahnya dan mengistirahatkan seluruh tubuh dan jiwanya. Saat ia berada di depan rumahnya betapa terkejutnya Yesung melihat Kyuhyun ada di depan pintu rumahnya. Kyuhyun hanya diam menatapi pintu rumahnya-tak bergerak sama sekali. Yesung menghampiri kyuhyun yang *seperti patung*berdiri di depan rumahnya, lalu ia berdiri disamping kyuhyun dan ikut diam sambil menatap wajah kyuhyun yang tak kalah kacau dengan dirinya. Seketika Kyuhyun tersadar saat merasa seseorang telah berdiri di sampingnya dan menatapnya, kyuhyun terlonjak saat mengetahui klo orang itu adalah Yesung.

" ada apa ? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? " Tanya yesung dengan tampang yang innocent.

" yesung.. Sejak kapan kau disini. "

" itu bukan urusanmu, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di rumahku? "

" ah, itu.. Itu.. Mmmm "

" itu apa? " selidik yesung membuat kyuhyun seolah terkecat dan tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tiba tiba pintu itu terbuka memunculkan sebuah wajah manis dengan dimpel yang khas. Ya, itu umma Yesung~Jungsoo~ namja manis yang juga mewariskan kemanisannya pada Yesung.

" aigoo sungie, apa yang habis kamu lakukan sih? Kenapa kamu berantakan seperti ini? Apa kamu habis berkelahi hah? " tanya umma Yesung khawatir.

" umma... Apa apaan sih, aku baik baik saja. Aku mau masuk dulu, aku lelah."

" Ya~ Kim Yesung kenapa kau tidak sopan sekali sih, loh anak muda? Kamu temannya Yesung yah? Aigoo kamu juga sangat berantakan ckckck apa sih yang telah kalian berdua lakukan? Ayo masuk."

Kyuhyun yang dipersilahkan masuk oleh ummanya Yesung hanya menurut saja dan akhirnya melenggang masuk kerumah yesung lalu duduk di sofa putih di ruang tamu yang digambarkan rumah yesung itu"sederhana tapi bersih" ya bersih karena hampir diseluruh sudut rumah ini bernuansa putih bahkan furniture yang digunakan juga berwarna putih, itulah yang menimbulkan kesan bersih dari rumah ini.

" kamu ... "

"Ah, choneun kyuhyun imnida"

"oh kyuhyun kamu teman sekelas yesung?" tanya umma yesung sambil memberikan minuman kepada kyuhyun.

" ne ahjuma, gamsahamnida" lalu kyuhyun meminum minuman yang di berikan umma yesung kepadanya.

"oh, apa kau namjachingunya?"

Kyuhyun yang sedang minum langsung tersedak mendengar kata-kata umma yesung.

"ya~ umma jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak." jawab yesung sambil turun dari tangga dan ikut bergabung dengan kyuhyun dan ummanya di ruang tamu.

"loh umma kan hanya bertanya, habis selama ini kau tak pernah membawa teman perempuan kecuali Sujin. Jadi umma kira kamu suka namja dan lagi pula umma setuju saja bila kyuhyun itu namjachingumu."

" ya umma jangan asal seperti itu, aku bahkan tidak dekat dengan orang ini." jawab yesung emosi lalu menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"yesungie jaga ucapan dan sikapmu itu." yesung tidak peduli ucapan ummanya dan terus menatap kyuhyun tajam.

"ya kau~ kau belum jawab pertanyaanku tadi diluar.. Ada perlu apa kau kemari ?"

Kyuhyun bingung harus menjawab apa karena ia memang tidak punya maksud apa apa kerumah yesung. Kyuhyun yang tadi sedang kalut berjalan tanpa arah dan tanpa sadar ia telah berada dirumah yesung~dan bagaimana dia tau rumah yesung? itu karena dulu dia pernah mengikuti yesung pulang setelah mengerjai yesung hingga pingsan.

"ya kau kenapa diam? Jika kau tidak punya urusan lebih baik kau pergi sekarang."

"anyeonghaseyo, yesung kau baik baik saja kan?" tanya seseorang yang berjalan mendekat dari pintu.

"hah? Kyuhyun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sujin-orang yang berjalan dari pintu tadi- terhenyak kaget saat melihat laki - laki yang ada di hadapannya tersebut.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sujin namun seolah meminta sebuah pertolongan, seolah mengerti tiba-tiba Sujin menghampiri umma Yesung.

" umma, ayo aku bantu masak dan yesung hyung lebih baik kalian berbicara sambil menghirup udara segar ditaman belakang, sepertinya kyuhyun ingin bicara sesuatu.. ayo umma." ajak Sujin dan Jungsoo umma yesung pun menuruti.

Kini Kyuhyun dan Yesung sudah berada di taman buatan appa yesung di halaman belakang. mereka duduk disebuah kursi panjang berdampingan dan tak ada satupun yang mengeluarkan suara,hanya keheningan dan suara angin yang terdengar. mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing yesung yang memandangi langit biru cerah khas musim semi dan kyuhyun yang kini sedang khikmat memandangi orang yang tengah mengandang ke atas (?) ya kyuhyun sedang memandang Yesung dengan khikmat tanpa berkedip sedikitpun *manisnya* batin kyuhyun. Yesung yang merasa dipandangi lalu menoleh dan menatap kyuhyun sinis, seketika kyuhyun membatu dan tak bisa berbuat apa apa karena ketahuan mengagumi makhluk yang ada di sampingnya. akhirnya karena salah tingkah kyuhyun mulai berbicara untuk berusaha menenangkan ke-salahtingkah-annya itu..

" yesung.."

"hmm ?" jawab Yesung malas..

" Aku.. aku minta.. maaf." kata Kyuhyun terbata.

"Apa ?" Yesung kaget mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun barusan 'minta maaf katanya..wow seorang kyuhyun me-min-ta-ma-af- sangat luar biasa' batin Yesung.

"Aku minta maaf yesung" ulangnya lebih yakin sekarang.

" minta maaf untuk hal yang mana kyu ? klo untuk semua yang kau lakukan kurasa maafmu itu tidak cukup."

DEG- kyuhyun merasa lebih bersalah sekarang, sebegitu jahatkah iya ? sebegitu benci dan sakit hati kah yesung terhadapnya ? ia sungguh menyesal dan selama diperjalanan menuju rumah yesung yang ia pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana caranya meminta maaf pada yesung dan agar dia tidak marah lagi-sekarang dia tau alasan untuk datang kerumah yesung- tapi ternyata ini lebih menyakitkan...

menyakitkan saat mengetahui betapa yesung membencinya.

" kyu lebih baik kau pulang, sebentar lagi gelap." Yesung beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Yesung.." Kyu seketika memanggil nama Yesung dan membuatnya berhenti.

"aku tau maafku ini tak akan pernah bisa menebus semua salah yang telah ku lakukan padamu.. tapi aku tak tau harus berbuat apa lagi.. kalau ada yang bisa kulakukan agar kau memaafkanku maka akan ku lakukan semua untukmu.. yesung aku tak apa jika kau membenciku dan tak memaafkanku tapi aku hanya ingin kamu tahu yesung aku... aku menyukaimu.."

DEG- Yesung diam terpaku tak mampu berbuat apa apa, kyuhyun orang yang dia cintai mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Yesung-entah ia harus bahagia atau sedih. Ia hanya bisa dia membatu pada posisinya rasanya ingin jatuh saking lemasnya mendengar ucapan kyuhyun tadi. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Yesung dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah yesung, ia mengangkat dagu Yesung yang sekarang tengah menunduk antara malu dan lemas.

CHU~

Tubuh yesung menelinjang kaget atas ciuman singkat kyuhyun di bibirnya, matanya melebar dan tubuhnya semakin lemas karenanya.

" kalau kau mau buat aku cemburu jangan menggunakan orang lain apalagi Sujin, kasian dia. Oh iya ini lah sebenarnya tujuanku kemari yesungie."

" aku pulang dulu yah. Saranghae." Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki keluar dari rumah yesung dan sebelumnya berpamitan dengan umma yesung.

Yesung masih ditempat yang sama, diam membatu dalam posisi yang sama, seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa kecuali bibirnya yang merasakan manisnya ciuman kyuhyun yang seolah memabukan. Yesung masih tidak percaya Kyuhyun membalas perasaannya.

In other side..

Sujin yang sedari tadi melihat semua kejadia itu dibalik pintu hanya memasang senyum miris. Dia bahagia melihat Yesung tapi kesedihan hatinya juga semakin kuat karena goresan luka melihat cinta pertamanya berciuman dengan orang lain.

" Yesung Hyung aku sudah menepati janjiku kan? Membantumu untuk bersamanya." Sujin menjatuhkan tubuhnya karena tidak kuat menahan tubuhnya yang lemas, ia tersenyum namun menitihkan airmata, airmata yang selama ini selalu ia tahan kini jatuh juga.

_One Day in memories_

Sujin dan Yesung sedang duduk duduk di sebuah kursi panjang sambil menikmati pemandangan langit musim dingin yang telah beranjak hilang di gantikan semi.

"ah musim dingin segera berakhir di ganti dengan indahnya semi dengan bunga bunga indah bertumbuhan." Kata Sujin.

" ya sangat indah dan andai hidup kita seindah itu." Kata yesung pesimis.

" hidup kita indah Hyung.. ada kau, ada umma, ada appa, ada jongjin. Hidup ini indah karena kita bersama."

" ya lebih indah lagi jika ada Kyuhyun di hidupku."

DEG—sakit hati Sujin medengar kata-kata itu namun ia hanya membalas itu dengan tersenyum sebagai penghalang tangisnya.

"tapi.. sepertinya itu semua tidak mungkin.. hanya harapan semu yang tak akan tercapai." Yesung pesimis lagi.

"Setiap orang hendaknya menjaga harapannya meski harapan itu rapuh dan membimbangkan serupa nyala lilin yang bergerak - gerak bimbang di terpa angin." Yesung terdiam sambil mencerna setiap kata-kata Sujin.

" ah ya kau benar.. wah sepertinya baby Sujin sudah dewasa dan menjadi lebih bijaksana sekarang."

"ih Hyung aku ini sudah mau 17 tahun tau.. jangan mengejekku seperti bayi terus dan jangan panggil aku baby itu menjijikan hyung."

" hahaha, baby sujin.." ejek yesung sambil mengusap kepala Sujin lalu berlari meninggalkannya.

"YA- HYUNG.. SHIREO."

" baby sujin palliya ini sudah hampir gelap." Yesung terus tertawa mengejek Sujin dan terus berjalan meninggalkan Sujin yang masih duduk ditempatnya.

"ya hyung.. awas kau yah." Sujin geram dan akhirnya menyusul atau lebih tepatnya mengejar Yesung.

~sacrifice~

'Benar kata Sujin..~Setiap orang hendaknya menjaga harapannya meski harapan itu rapuh dan membimbangkan serupa nyala lilin yang bergerak - gerak bimbang di terpa angin.~'batin yesung

"Sekarang semua harapan itu seperti nyala lampu dan bahkan akan berubah menjadi bintang yang lebih terang." Kata yesung lalu membenamkan wajahnya kebantal dan beranjak kealam mimpi.

**TBC**

**maaf yah klo banyak typo dan ceritanya makin ga jelas aku bikin in waktu lagi unmood plus bosen di kos sendiri. tapi happy sih waktu liat Yesung update twitter dan dia berselca ria dengan PLAYFULL KYU **

**ahaha umma appa lagi Baseball date. ah masa aku ga di ajak *ngarep***


	3. Chapter 3

Pagi yang indah untuk bahagia namun tak secerah itu juga keliatannya.. aku berjalan diiringi langkah penuh ragu. Pertanyaan dibenakku apakah itu ?

Yesung melangkahkah kakinya menuju sekolah dengan perasaan ragu.. dia tidak ingin bertemu kyuhyun tapi di sisi lain hatinya seperti menyeruak ingin bertemu namja berambut ikal itu. Saat sampai di ruang kelas yesung terlihat kaget karena Kyuhyun berrada di bangkunya. Yesung melangkahkan kaki dengan ragu dengan perasaan takut dan berdebar.

" pagi sungie baby..." seketika itu juga kyuhyun menyapa.

" apa yang kau lakukan ? kenapa kau di sini ? " tanya yesung dengan muka yang dibuat gahar dan jutek namun tetap saya imut.

" Yaa... baby kau seharusnya membalas sapaan sayangku di pagi hari." Balas kyu dengan nada agak meninggi

"haish.. apa pentingnya untukku ?"

" kau ini seperti ahjumma tua haish cerewet sekali.. ini untukmu." Kata kyu sambil memberi sebuah bungkusan berisi kotak makan untuk yesung.

" apa yang kau harapkan ? kimchijjigae ? itu hanya sandwich isi.. cepat habiskan." Suruh kyu

" aku sudah kenyang." Yesung menaruh bungkusan itu di meja dan seraya duduk ditempat duduknya. " untuk apa kau masih disini ? cepat pergi babbo"

" ya kau ini... cepat ikut aku" Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa menerima penolakan dengan paksa menarik lengan yesung dan membawanya kesuatu tempat sambil membawa makanan di tangan kanannya.

" ya appo kyu.. mau kemana? Sebentar lagi pelajaran pertama akan dimulai kita tidak bisa pergi."

Kyu berhenti tepat didepan wajah yesung lalu berkata "diam dan ikuti aku" yesung seketika membeku dan hanya bisa diam patuh.

Mereka sampai di rooftop sekolah, kyuhyun masih memegangi tangan yesung *mungkin terlalu asik memegangnya* dan akhirnya mereka duduk di sebuah kursi yang entah darimana.

" kenapa kau tidak duduk ? " tanya kyuhyun yang telah duduk dengan wajah yang diseram seramkan.

" lepaskan dulu tanganku, sakit tau. " eluh yesung, segera kyu melepaskan tangan yesung dengan perasaan tidak rela.

" sekarang duduk dan makan ini, kau tau kan aku sudah capek capek membuatnya ? " kata kyu antara marah dan memelas.

" apa... kau-kyu-membuat-ini- ? sendiri ? " tanya yesung terbata bata tak percaya.

" iya, kenapa memangnya."

" klo gitu aku tak akan memakannya... aku masih ingin hidup."

"YA .. kau ini .. kau kira aku meracunimu apa? Sudah cepat makan. " titahku tidak sabar.

" yaya aku makan.." turut yesung akhirnya.. karena iya tau kyu tidak akan mau untuk di lawan, dia benar benar tidak mau kalah 'DASAR KEPALA BATU' umpat yesung pelan sekali.

"Kau bicara apa kepala besar cepat makan."

Yesung kaget kenapa kyu bisa mendengarnya, lalu tanpa perduli iya melanjutkan makannya sebenarnya yesung memang belum sarapan karena iya bangun kesiangan tadi.

" yesung.."

"hmm"

"YESUNG"

"apa kyu?" balasnya melembut.

" kau manis"

Seketika yesung menghentikan acara santap-santapnya karena terkejut mendengar kata kata kyuhyun yang terlalu ajaib. Oke ini pasti mimpi.. tapi tidak ini bukan mimpi.. Dengan mata membulat dan mulut menganga serta jantung yang berdebar tidak wajar itu yesung masih mencerna baik baik perkataan Kyuhyun yang sungguh membuatnya lemas saat ini.

" yesung ? kau kenapa ? hahahaha"

Yesung masih tak bergerak hingga kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah yesung. Dan yesung sekarang benar benar seperti patung bahkan cara bernafaspun ia lupa. Kyuhyun makin mendekat kearahnya dan tanpa sadar yesung memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun berhenti didepan wajah yesung kurang dari 8 cmdan tangannya beranjak menuju bibir pink plum itu lalu membersihkan sisa mayonaise yang ada dibibir yesung.

" kenapa kau menutup matamu ? kau kira aku akan menciummu yah ?"

Yesung membuka mata dan melihat kini kyuhyun telah mengejeknya karena kebodohannya sendiri.

" hey kenapa diam saja ? apa kau benar benar ingin aku menciummu ?"

Yesung yang mulai kesal karena di ejek dan ditertawakan oleh kyuhyun tiba tiba berdiri dan hendak beranjak pergi, namun dengan sigap kyuhyun menarik yesung menghadap kearahnya dan selanjutnya kyuhyun menepiskan jarak antara mereka ... yaa kyuhyun mencium yesung.. dan yesung benar benar sangat senang sekaligus kaget.

" kau tau saat kau kaget kau terlihat imut sekali." Kata kyuhyun di sela ciuman itu lalu kembali mencium yesung dan meminta akses untuk lebih menikmati ciuman ini..

Yesung yang awalnya diam saja akhirnya terbawa dalam ciuman yang dituntun oleh kyuhyun itu...

As your wish baby..

In other side

Sujin berada di taman ditemani kesendiriannya.. iya sepertinya terkena syndrom kyu si pemalas.. karena sujin juga sangat malas untuk masuk kelas... iya menikmati nikmatnya angin musim semi yang segera berakhir..

" Tuhan jika ini memang yang terbaik jaga selalu ia.. satukan selalu mereka.. karena tak selamanya aku akan ada."

Kisah berlalu melalui keunikannya tersendiri..

Seperti dua sejoli yang bersatu karena sandwich dan seorang wanita yang menikmati angin kesendiriannya sambil terus berdoa untuk hidupnya dan hidup cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Saat memejamkan mata, aku membayangkan surga—bahagia saat dicintaimu, juga saat mencintaimu. Semuanya terasa begitu indah, terasa sempurna. Seperti cerita cinta sepanjang masa, aku bersyukur takdir membuatku jatuh cinta padamu.**_

_**Namun, semakin lama mata ini terpejam, air mata malah jatuh perlahan-lahan. Aku menangis, kini teringat setiap perih yang ditorehkan dustamu di hatiku. Tak sekali dua kali aku mencoba membuat pembenaran, menciptakan alasan bahwa kau mungkin tak bersungguh-sungguh melukaiku. Kau bahkan tak mencoba membela dirimu. Kau menundukkan kepala, membisu.**_

_Dan kini, lihat, aku menertawakan diriku sendiri. Betapa ironisnya hidup ini, sayangku. Kau yang selalu bisa membuatku tertawa justru yang paling bisa membuatku menangis..._

SACRIFICE

Kehidupan Yesung dan Kyuhyun terus berjalan...

Mereka sekarang sepasang kekasih.. benar benar sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai dan dicintai. Cinta yesung tak lagi bertepuk sebelah tangan. Mereka kini telah berhubungan selama 6 bulan dan selama 4 bulan terakhir juga Sujin menghilang dan ia hanya meninggalkan sebuah buku kecil berisikan potongan halaman dari novel yang sering Sujin baca sepertinya.

_Pada Suatu Ketika akan datang padamu berbagai musim. Layaknya musim di negara tropis yaitu penghujan dan kemarau. Seringkali kemarau sedemikian panjang, mengeringkan air ketabahanmu. Mematikan ikan-ikan pada sungai-sungai kebahagiaanmu. Atau penghujan yang tak kunjung berhenti menderasimu, memberikan balutan dingin hingga menelusup pada tulang-tulang harapanmu, meredam cahaya bulir- bulir padimu._

_Namun, laluilah setiap musim dengan sayap-sayap keberanianmu. Isilah bejana-bejana ketabahanmu. Senantiasa, bawalah kemanapun menyertai langkahmu. Niscaya tak teradang segala upayamu mencapai tujuan._

Saat membaca itu yesung masih membaca dan terus memahami isi potongan buku yang Sujin selipkan di buku kecil yang diletakkan di meja belajarnya. Awalnya 4 bulan lalu saat buku itu ia temukan ia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan isi apalagi maksud Sujin, namun sedikit demi sedikit yesung merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Kyuhyun.

" baby.." sapa seseorang di balik pintu yang setengah terbuka. Orang itu melangkah masuk mendekati yesung yang masih dalam konsentrasinya membaca dan mencari maksud kalimat demi kalimat itu.

" baby.."

" ah kyunnie.. bagaimana kau bisa ada disini ?"

Iya yesung sekarang sedang berada kamar Sujin yang sudah ditinggal penghuninya.

" apa kau benar benar merindukannya ? " tanya kyuhyun mencoba memahami namchin-nya yang sedang dalam kesedihan merindukan sahabatnya.

" lebih dari rindu aku khawatir.. apakah dia tidur dengan nyaman, makan dengan baik.. tidak bermain basket terlalu keras. Aku benar benar khawatir apakah dia mengerjakan PR-nya dengan baik.. aku benar benar khawatir kyu.. hiks.." kata yesung dengan penuh emosi dan tangis yang tak dapat dibendung lagi. Kyuhyun langsung memeluk yesung dengan erat karena tak bisa melihat tangis dari kekasihnya itu.

" uljima, aku yakin dia akan baik baik saja.. sujin itu wanita yang sangat kuat. Tenang yah." Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan.

Yesung yang berada dalam pelukan kyuhyun sekarang merasa lebih tenang walau kekhawatirannya terhadap Sujin masih memuncak.

Sujin... apa yang sedang kamu lakukan ? oppa sangat khawatir kamu tau ?" gumam yesung yang masih mengeratkan dirinya dalam pelukan hangat yesung.

**In other side.**

Seorang wanita tengah duduk dalam diam di hamparan luas pasir putih dan di depannya terdapat birunya laut. Ia berada di sebuah desa nelayan kecil yang menjadi rumah bagi 72 keluarga di provinsi Gangwon, Desa Jangho. Indahnya laut yang membentang di hadapannya tidak pernah dengan sungguh ia rasakan, karena saat ia berada di bibir pantai ini dia hanya akan merasakan perih mengingat setiap kenangan yang hanya membuatnya ingin kembali lagi ke masa itu... meski sakit.

"perlahan ini sudah semakin membaik.."

"Aku baru sadar pemandangan ini sangat indah.. Yesung oppa bogosiphoyo."

"_jika ini sudah lebih baik aku akan segera kembali... walau tidak akan pernah membaik tapi aku ingin sekali kembali dan bertemu denganmu." _Batinnya.

SACRIFICE

Yesung dan kyuhyun kini berkuliah di universitas yang sama. Kyuhyun di jurusan Hukum dan Yesung di jurusan seni. Yesung kini tengah menunggu Kyuhyun di dekat kampusnya karena mereka telah berjanji untuk makan siang bersama. Cukup lama yesung menunggu hingga rasa bosan cukup menggerogotinya dan saat yesung hampir putus asa menunggu, ia melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang bicara atau tepatnya bersenda gurau dengan seorang namja berparas imut berlalu begitu saja di hadapannya.

Yesung tak bisa berkata apa apa melihat itu semua.. KYUHYUN BERLALU BEGITU SAJA PADAHAL DIA MENUNGGU DI TEMPAT ITU HINGGA HAMPIR PUTUS ASA DAN KYUHYUN BERLALU BEGITU SAJA.. dan yang lebih parahnya KYUHYUN BERSENDA GURAU DENGAN NAMJA MANIS LAIN. Yesung membalikkan badannya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

EVENING IN CAFE

" Hyung kenapa ?" tanya Ryeowook yang melihat wajah yesung berubah menjadi redup.

"..." tidak ada jawaban

"Hyung.. gwenchanayo ?" sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh yesung yang terus saja diam.

"..." masih tetap setia dalam diam.

Tiba tiba ring bell di pintu cafe bergemerincing memunculkan wajah kyuhyun dan ia langsung menghampiri Ryeowook dan Yesung yang berada di sudut ruangan.

"hai wookie ah.. and my lovely baby." Kata kyu lalu mencubit pipi chubby yesung.

"hai kyu." Kata ryeowook menatapku lalu kembali berusaha menyadarkan yesung yang masih setia pada lamunannya.

"wookie-ah baby ku kenapa ?" tanya kyu yang tiba tiba kawatir karena tidak mendapat respon sama sekali dari yesung.

"mollayo kyu."

Kyuhyun mendekati kekasihnya lalu duduk di sampingnya... wajah kyuhyun mendekat pada yesung dan tanpa aba aba .. kyuhyun mencium bibir manis yesung singkat. Yesung masih saja diam ini pertama kalinya yesung tidak kaget apalagi yesung termasuk orang yang sensitive jika di sentuh sedikit, ini yesung atau manekin. Kyuhyun mencium yesung sekali lagi dan kali ini melumat bibir itu atas dan bawahnya, kyuhyun terus memperdalam ciumannya tak peduli seisi ruangan termasuk Ryeowook menatapnya heran, aneh, risih.. ia tak peduli dan tetap bermain bersama bibir yesung. Yesung mulai bergerak dan dengan sekali hentakan tangan yesung melepaskan ciuman sepihak yang lebih tepat berupa lumatan dari kyuhyun lalu berdiri dan pergi dari cafe itu tanpa berkata apapun.

" kyu apa yang kau lakukan, liat sungie hyung jadi pergi."

"sebenarnya yesung baby-ku kenapa yah? Apa aku berbuat salah padanya ?"

" ya coba kau ingat-ingat apa kau bertengkar semalam, atau kau mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat hatinya sakit tapi kau tak menyadarinya."

"seingatku tidak"

"atau mungkin kau lupa akan janjimu padanya?"

" janji ? ah iya aku harusnya tadi makan siang dengannya tapi karena aku ada urusan dengan teman2ku telat memberitahunya."

"yah pantas saja."

"tapi aku rasa kemarahannya lebih dari itu yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan sungie hyung."

"lebih baik kau tanya saja padanya.. tapi biarkan malam ini dia sendiri dulu.. sepertimnya dia ingin tenang."

"baiklah wookie" kata kyuhyun yang sedang menghadap ke kaca cafe melihat pemandangan diluar sambil terus khawatir dengan apa yang tengah terjadi dengan yesung.

SACRIFICE

Yesung terus berjalan tanpa arah..matanya menatap kedepan .. tetap tanpa ekspresi sama seperti saat di cafe tadi. Yesung berhenti di sebuah shuttle bus dan duduk menghadap ke arah jalan. Yesung benar benar fokus menatap mobil berlalu-lalang dan juga para pejalan kaki yang tengah menyebrang jalan karena tidak jauh dari sana ada tempat penyebrangan. Yesung seakan kaget saat dirinya melihat sosok yang ada diseberang jalan sana.. sosok itu adalah sosok yang sudah lebih dari 5 bulan ini di cari olehnya..

" SUJIN ? SUJIN SUJIN." Teriak yesung sambil bangkit dan mencoba mengejar sosok yang menurutnya adalah SUJIN yang semakin menjauh.

Yesung terus berteriak meneriaki nama SUJIN dan berlari semampunya naasnya saat ia menyebrang lampu berganti hijau dan sebuah mobil yang dari jauh yang memang tak berhenti dari lampu merah tadi menuju ke arah yesung dengan kecepatan tinggi..

yesung seketika itu diam tak bergerak seperti batu lalu tiba tiba seseorang menariknya ke arah trotoar, mereka berdua terjatuh dengan posisi yesung berada di atas.. yesung masih memejamkan matanya untuk menenangkan dirinya.

" ya apa kau sudah gila dan mau mati yah?" bentak orang yg tadi menyelamatkan yesung.

Yesung membuka matanya dan berdiri serta tak lupa membantu penyelamatnya itu untuk berdiri..

"maaf dan terima kasih..."

" siwon-choi siwon."

BAGAIMANA KISAH SELANJUTNYA.. TUNGGU CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA .. MIANHAE

BALAS REVIEW (aku ga nyangka ada yang review kalian semua baik banget.. terharu)

Jeremy Cloud's - iya makasih :)  
SungHyoHee : hehe iya aku masih baru nih maaf yah klo terlalu pendek ...salam kenal juga :)  
won : oke tenang pasti akan lebih so sweet  
Dewi CloudSparkyu : iya insya allah di usahakan di perbanyak  
ajib4ff : hihihi makasih .. amin :)  
CheftyClouds : tenang2 kyu dan yesung oppa tetep jadian kok :)  
Angela Kim : hihi iya kita sama samas kyusung shipper *tos*  
hihihi ditunggu yah.. maaf lama

maafkan aku yang ternyata masih ga bisa menghadirkan kemesraan yang kalian harapkan dari Kyusung.. dan ini tetep pendek dan nanggung.. maaf juga karena lama updatenya.. itu karena tugas kuliah yang numpuk di akhir semester kaya gini..

pye :)


	5. Chapter 5

Diisclaiminer : ALL OF THE CAST IS NOT BELONG TO ME.

RATE : ? I DON'T EVEN NOW hihihi

Ya udah silahkan dibaca maaf udah update telat dan dikit pula sebelumnya .. SELAMAT MEMBACA

Yesung terus berteriak meneriaki nama SUJIN dan berlari semampunya naasnya saat ia menyebrang lampu berganti hijau dan sebuah mobil yang dari jauh yang memang tak berhenti dari lampu merah tadi menuju ke arah yesung dengan kecepatan tinggi..

yesung seketika itu diam tak bergerak seperti batu lalu tiba tiba seseorang menariknya ke arah trotoar, mereka berdua terjatuh dengan posisi yesung berada di atas.. yesung masih memejamkan matanya untuk menenangkan dirinya.

" ya apa kau sudah gila dan mau mati yah?" bentak orang yg tadi menyelamatkan yesung.

Yesung membuka matanya dan berdiri serta tak lupa membantu penyelamatnya itu untuk berdiri..

"maaf dan terima kasih..."

" siwon-choi siwon."

SACRIFICE

"Oh siwon-ssi gamsahamnida."

"ne, lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati. Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan sehingga kau tak melihat-lihat saat menyebrang?"

"ah, aniya. Tidak ada apa apa. Aku hanya sedikit melamun." Bohong yesung.

"apa ada yang luka sebaiknya kita kerumah sakit sekarang."

"tidak usah , terima kasih. Lagi pula aku tidak apa-apa."

"jinja?"

"ne" kata yesung sedikit ragu.

"Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu pulang sekarang, dimana rumahmu?"

"ah aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"aku tidak suka dengar penolakan, ayo kita ke mobilku dan kau tunjukan arah rumahmu." Siwon langsung menopang yesung dengan cara menaruh tangan yesung dipundaknya, yesung yang sebenarnya cukup kesakitan itu mau tidak mau mengikuti tubuh siwon yang lebih kuat dan kekar darinya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Yesung hanya terdiam ia hanya bicara untuk memberi arah jalan yang tepat menuju rumahnya dan Siwon hanya mengikuti arahan jalan yang yesung berikan. Sesekali siwon menatap kearah wajah yesung yang terdiam menghadap kearah luar "kenapa ada namja semanis dia yah" batin siwon, "dia benar benar manis" batinya lagi. Tidak hanya sekali dua kali ia mencuri pandang terhadap yesung. Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan rumah Yesung, siwon dengan sigap keluar dan membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Yesung lalu membopong yesung menuju kedepan pintu rumah yesung. di dalam rumah tepatnya dibalik jendela terlihat sosok yang menyiratkan pandangan penuh khawatir dan amarah, sepertinya jiwa iblis yang ada pada dirinya ingin keluar dan menunjukan jati dirinya.

Setelah mengantar yesung hingga depan pintu rumahnya, siwonpun memutuskan untuk pulang atau lebih tepatnya diusir untuk pulang secara halus oleh yesung..

"baiklah yesung aku pulang dulu, tapi apa kau yakin tidak ingin ku antar sampai kamar ?"

Yesung terdiam dan menaikan alis sebelah kanannya. "tidak aku masih punya kaki yang cukup kuat. Aku bukan orang cacat, lebih baik kau pulang."

"oke aku pulang dulu"

"iya, terima kasih tumpangannya."kata yesung membalas siwon dengan sedikit malas dan memasuki rumahnya yang nampaknya terlihat sepi. Dan benar saja saat ia memasuki rumahnya, hanya ada suara air conditioner yang menyala disana. Saat yesung hendak menuju tangga sebuah suara mengintrupsinya untuk berhenti.

"Yesung"kata si pemilik suara itu.

"..." yesung hanya terdiam

"darimana saja kau? Kenapa baru pulang? Dan tadi itu siapa yang mengantarmu?" sepertinya si pemilik suara ini begitu posesive hingga banyak sekali pertanyaan yang keluar.

"..." yesung masih saja diam.

"yesung namchin-mu sedang bicara padamu kenapa kamu tidak membalasnya ?"

"bukan urusanmu,kyu." Yesung berjalan meninggalkan kyuhyun. Ya suara itu milik khas berwarna biru itu milik kyuhyun namchin yesung (namchin = namjachingu).

Yesung terus menaiki tangga sampai tepat didepan pintu kamarnya kyuhyun menghentikan yesung dengan menarik tangannya.

" kau kenapa sebenarnya ?" tanya kyuhyun cemas dan yesung tentu saja tanpa jawaban.

"siapa orang tadi apa dia pacar barumu, hah ?" kyuhyun terlihat emosi melihat yesung yang hanya diam saja.

"YAAAA-KIM YESUNG, AKU BERTANYA PADAMU JAWAB AKU.." Bentak Kyuhyun sambil menarik yesung agar menghadap kearahnya.

"SUDAH KU KATAKAN INI BUKAN URUSANMU CHO KYUHYUN.. DIA PACAR BARUKU ATAU BUKAN ITU BUKAN URUSANMU.. KAU BAHKAN BERSELINGKUH DIBELAKANGKU DAN TAK MEMPEHATIKANKU JADI UNTUK APA KAU PEDULI PADAKU..?" Jawab Yesung Penuh EMOSI.

Kyuhyun tersentak dan terdiam sejenak... sebegitu besar kah kemarahan yesung...

keadaan tetap sunyi diam ... yesung mulai membuka pintu dan masuk kekamarnya da kyuhyun tetap mengikutinya dalam diam. yesung duduk di tepian kasur menghadap kearah jendela kecil di kamarnya menarik nafas panjang menahan emosi yang tak juga kunjung reda. kyuhyun berjalan mendekat duduk dibelakangi oleh yesung seraya mengelus lembut surai hitam pekat kekasihnya.

"dia itu hoobaeku namanya sungmin. tadi kami sedang membahas project seminar yang diadakan minta maaf karena tidak membalas sms ataupun menjawab teleponmu karena handphoneku berada di tas ... sungguh aku minta maaf aku tak bermaksud membuatmu salah paham,yesung-ah" jelas kyuhyun dengan sangat lembut agar tidak menyinggung perasaan kekasih hatinya.

yesung masih terdiam namun nafasnya kini jauh lebih teratur daripada sebelumnya, kyuhyun melangkah menghampiri yesung dan berhadapan dengan wajah manis yang sudah turning into red itu lalu memeluknya sejurus kemudian. pelukan penyaluran kasih sayang dan terbukti yesung merasa sangat nyaman.

kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap erat mata hitam pekat sepekat rambutnya. yang ditatap merasa malu ditatap seperti itu dan seraya berkata yang jug dengan malu malu

"maafkan aku ka..re..nnna membentakmu tadi dan menuduh yang tidak tidak."

kyuhyun hanya tersenyum manis padanya.. senyum penuh arti untuk yesung dan penuh pesona untuk siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"kenapa hanya terseyum padaku ?"

"sudah selesai marahnya ? kau terlihat imut klo sedang merajuk seperti ini"

"tidak lucu" rajuk yesung sambil memalik badan dan mem-pout bibirnya.

kyuhyun menepis jarak antara mereka dalam sebuah ciuman penuh makna.. AWALNYA ...

hingga kyuhyun memperdalam dan berusaha meminta akses untuk memasuki gua manis yang rapih itu. yesung yang mengerti akan sinyal yang diberikan sedikit membuka bibirnya untuk mempermudah kyuhyun, dan dengan cepat kyuhyun telah mengeksplor mulut manis itu.. mereka masih dalam tetap saling berpautan dan tanpa sadar kyuhyun sudah menindih yesung diatas ranjang sederhana dikamar yesung. Kyuhyun mulai mencoba melepaskan tautan dan mencari mainan baru ditempat lain ... ya leher dan dada mulus yesung sasarannya. dengan cepat iya membuka kemeja merah darah yang sebenarnya saat berpautan tadi sudah dibuka sebagian oleh kyuhyun. well .. biarkan mereka melanjutkan aktivitas mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih...

" Kyuu jangan bertidak berlebihaaaaaaaaaan"

"iya .. iya sayang aku main aman"

TBC

Cloud to Yeye 3424 : sujin itu temennya yesung dari kecil ….

Innacloudsejatie : hihihi sebenernya siwon Cuma numpang lewat doing. Yesung umma emang harus jadi rebutan dongs hihi

Ajib4ff : hihihi walaupun hidup kyusung deh klo buat aku,, hihihi peace.

Tety sinaga : hihi mian tapi ini berusaha untuk bikin kyusung moment yang banyak maklum aku masih baru..

Dewi CloudSparkyu : tenang aja aku tetep kyusung shipper jadi broken kyusungnya udah terobati kan di chap ini.. hihihi.

Yong gyeom : hihihi noona ? aduh jadi malu aku ketara tua. Iya ini udah di lanjut

Won : sujin kan sahabat dan adik kesayangan yesung jadi jelas di khawatirin. Appa kyu emang selalu gemes dan pengen nyosor umma.

Kim Raein : udah ada kan siwonnya tapi maaf cumin numpang lewat sebentar.. hihihi.

DAN buat temen temen yang lain yang juga udah baca serta nge-review banyak banyak terima kasih maaf yah klo lama updatenya abis aku kena banyak trouble. Dan aku sempet lupa password acc ini.. jadi lama deh.


End file.
